


To a Place Where All I Can See is You

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night drive with an arbitrary destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To a Place Where All I Can See is You

Wispy coiling fingers dance through moist air, tickling sensitive uncovered skin. Encasing darkness welcomed the single impaling light source spewed by the car headlights. Xephos’ smile grew as he stood stark, feeling the glow from the light graze his back. Relaxation surrounded him even while his consciously rooted fear flared if his eyes strayed from its focus.

Retained within the dense fog, Lalna’s arms stretched ostentatiously, eyes locked and mouth wide open as he took the vapours into his lungs. The quenching void of darkness and mist enticed him to stare deep into the nothingness, stilling his rampant thoughts. Lalna hummed extending his fingers warily, brushing his thumb gently in the centre of his palm.

Shattering his hypnotic condition Lalna perked his chin deliberately higher into the air, allowing his eyes to catch a peek behind him. Xephos still stood by, arms compactly crossed along his chest with a sharp dip to his hips. His own calm sight flashing back at the blonde, reassuring him that he was still there, he hadn’t left him alone.

Dirt shifted underneath his substantial boots as he turned his body round to equal his vision. Sinking his arms back to lay limply at his sides, he taxed to mimic Xephos’ smile. Lalna swayed from side to side taking delight in the cold air against his neck, prickling his skin. “Xephos…” His voice ghosted over his lips, his body giving one solid sluggish rotation around. “It’s perfect here.”

Xephos chuckled unfurling his arms, “How did I know you would like moors..?” His voice drifted with the captive fog.

“You must know me too well,” Lalna breathed, feeling his words play with the dark. His eyes perused the length of Xephos’ attire, selecting to note the rolled up shirt sleeves and firmly pressed pant legs. “Xephos…” Lalna licked his lips inadvertently as he looked up trying to find the stars amongst the visible air.

“Remember the real reason why we came here. We have no time for side tracking.” Xephos took vigilant steps along the damp grass, making his way to the trunk of the car. “Do you want to do the digging or shall I?” Xephos inquired, following it with a mumble about Honeydew’s element.

Lalna resisted another alluring glance behind him to the misty emptiness in favour of jaunting along the dim light’s path. “They’re not going anywhere; let’s enjoy this while we’re here.” His fingertips graced the car door, recoiling from the cool steel touch, “And we have all the time in the world! The night is still young.”

“It’s a quarter past two you mean.” Xephos countered, hands ready to open the metal compartment.

A lopsided grin grew to Lalna’s cheeks as he maneuvered himself around, craning his eyebrows to distract the other as he plopped down on top of the metal lid, “We still have time,” Lalna tried not to make a spectacle of the struggle he was having to stay immobile on the sleek car.

“Get off the trunk Lalna.” Xephos tapered his eyes in the lack of light, only making out the pale features of the man, “It’s been a long day and I’d rather not have another one of your childish squabbles.”

“Ooh,” Lalna mocked, gripping his fingers into the body of the car to swing his head forward, “Going to put me over your knee are you? For ‘discipline’ reasons..?” Lalna curled his tongue pressing into his cheek, animating his face to stretch back and forth before resting the slick muscle.

Xephos sighed, rubbing a hand against the bridge of his nose, “You think this a good time for that?”

“Hey what do expect? We drive for hours just to have you take us here, to this place…” Lalna cupped his hands around the escaping fog, “This place of pure eternity, and you think I won’t get even the slightest bit riled up?” An airy scoff escaped out the side of his mouth, “Xephos, I’m disappointed in you.”

“This was only a minor detour and really we just needed a good place to bury-“

“Ah, ah!” Lalna cut in on Xephos’ dance of words, “A minor detour would be ten minutes, but this was a whole hour diversion! You were planning something weren’t you?” Gawkily shifting his legs Lalna relaxed into the curved metal, “What were you thinking in that closed off little mind of yours..?”

Peeking through the abundance of low laying clouds, moonlight sliced through, capturing the responsiveness of the two men. Lalna could feel the cold light drape across his cheeks as he defied his own curiosity to stare back into the black sky. Just as he felt the song of the plains persuading him to have trust and close his eyes fire erupted in the back of his skull. A Dull steel dent cradling his head offered no support as he hazily directed his eyesight.

Lalna groaned, feeling pressure against his thigh, “Why so rough?” 

“Shit sorry!” Xephos fretted over Lalna’s head, letting his fingers searching through the blonde hair, “Why do you have to fold like a ragdoll all the time? It was just supposed to be a little push but no, I have to crack your fucking skull open!”

Xephos’ fingers running along the sensitive skin relaxed Lalna, allowing him to slacken his breathing, “I’m still intact, you didn’t break me.” Adjusting his legs Lalna could feel Xephos come into contact with his knees as he tried to bring them back together. A mischievous grin broke out as he hooked his ankles to create a tight ring of lower limbs around the other, resting his calves to push up on Xephos’ posterior.

“Always so determined aren’t you?” Xephos smiled, compressing closer feeling his middle buffer Lalna’s pelvis, pushing the man to lay back further into the car. “Relax…” Xephos whispered, fingers still tangled within the blonde hair, “Close your eyes Lalna…”

Soothing the taut muscles in his legs Lalna fought his burning inquisitiveness and followed Xephos’ request, his last vision being the tip of Xephos’ mused hair mixing with the light. His hands shook, fearful that he had given up a commutative sense so willingly. He could feel the warm apparition of Xephos’ breath on the side of his neck as the hands slipped out of his hair, drawing out his own vital air to join. The damp breath slid down vanishing as it reached fabric, resurfacing once more, maturing at his palm. There it hovered stating its claim, digging into the thin sheet skin, cool air shocking the wrist when refuelling occurred.

Lalna could feel his quaking heart cry, increasing its pace. He desperately thirsted for the return of his vision, to catch glimpses of where Xephos was, where the moon was in the sky or even if the mist still surrounded them. The breath allayed, Lalna lost his only detection of the other freezing his thoughts. Lalna unbolted his mouth preparing to chime his voice for the other, but he was answered sooner than expected.

“Breathe in the fog Lalna.” Xephos’ vocal chords vibrated, buzzing his vowels. “Take it all in. Everything you can.”

For the second time Lalna did as he was told, pilfering chilled air through his mouth and the scent of damp grass into his nose. His nerves relit as he remembered that the pressure against him was from Xephos’ own body, heating his blood. The depletion of sound trailed along leaving deafening silence.

When he felt it, his cognizance couldn’t process reality: merely catalysts streamed under his eyelids, exploding into infinite flames. The incisors plucking quietly at his wrist’s skin repeated, looping the action as it took the soft flesh briefly into the tepid cavern. Erratically the hair of the arm caught between the prongs, jerking needling pain. Lalna writhed under the sensation, losing his clam breath to acquire heated huffs and indigent noises. He could feel his ankles fall cold in contrast to his torso as his legs convulsed frenziedly. Lalna’s heart matched his sporadic breathing, his chest trembling as it rose and fell faster than he discerned imaginable. 

Cold sweat dotted his forehead as he emptied his lungs through a tumbling scream. Lalna could now feel the resident of the blazing mouth dampening his flesh, slithering between his fingers. Unanticipated hands planted themselves diametrically on Lalna’s pectorals, burrowing fingertips to set in motion the exploitation of the muscle. Lalna shrilled out a curse as the tight grip rubbed above his heart, feeling adrenalin pumping swiftly.

One anomaly in the reciting gnaws detonated Lalna’s brain. Retracting his arms Lalna clutched at the covetous hands to tug the owner forward misdirecting the head to land in his stomach. Disregarding the muffled voice his hands found Xephos’ head bringing it up to his own. Lalna susurrated a weak invocation to God before letting his dispositions lead him to Xephos’ mouth. Lips bounced gracelessly as Lalna’s spatial recognition misjudged the air between Xephos and himself, but recovered when a strong push back from Xephos welcomed him. Lalna’s exhilaration cut his breath in half forcing him inhale sporadically with splaying nostrils as he tried desperately to not suck air from the other’s mouth. Lips glided together, constricting the plump forms to flatten against teeth. Xephos’ tongue invaded between the lipped walls to caress Lalna’s hungry mouth, amusing the durable teeth and teasing the underside of Lalna’s own coquettish tongue.

Nails dug behind Xephos’ ears trying to maintain any possible grip, scrapping shavings from the shells’ skin. Lalna rammed his lower half against Xephos’, forming a gargled plea. Wrenching his tongue back and peeling his mouth away Xephos smiled at the rematerializing bright eyes as they blinked curiously back at him. “You’re always so sensitive to even the smallest touches…” Xephos whispered, feathering the back of his hand down Lalna’s cheek, “Your face is so red…” His words fell softly, cushioned by the rolling fog.

“Yeah, years of voluntary seclusion will do that to a person. Before you, the closest I ever got to real human contact was handshakes with other chemical engineers.” Lalna faltered his words as he concentrated more on the feeling of Xephos stroking his cheek. “That’s probably why I can get a bit over zealous at times…”

Lalna refused to disrupt eye contact even as he felt a surge of embarrassment flicker within his mind, immediately regretting his uncontrollable babbles. “Um, what I mean, or what I’m trying to say…“ Lalna’s tongue tripped as it sped along before his mind could catch up, “What I’m trying to say is that-

“I know Lalna.” Xephos smiled with a clouded glint in his eyes, “For a man of science you really fail in biology.” He chuckled pulling himself to stand up right. Xephos watch the other grumble out an insult to the water table before detaching himself from the now warmed metal. “Lalna,” Xephos cooed as he fixed the blonde’s shirt collar.

“Yeah..? What is it?” Lalna responded with increasing solidarity in his voice.

“I say fuck the time capsules, let’s go home.” Xephos beamed, patting the trunk of the car where the tightly sealed boxes were stored.

Sardonically Lalna smiled back, “Just like that? You’re the one who was so keen on getting this done as soon as possible tonight and now you’re postponing it to another day? What’s made you change your mind?” Lalna bit his inner lip, halting his questions.

“Well…” Xephos leaned down to Lalna’s eager ears, “I thought I could give you a bit of a biology lesson. Show you just how exciting a science it can be but for tonight, let’s focus mainly on the,” Xephos strained his breath to dismiss a moan, “Tangible aspects and less of the theoretical parts.”

“Only if you’ll be my lab partner,” Lalna dallied with care, fixing his hands to Xephos’ back.

“Of Course Lalna, I’ll teach you everything you’ll need to know about what happens when you pair genetics with regulating energy. It can be quite the experience…”


End file.
